Vorahk
The Vorahk were a breed of Rahkshi which controlled Hunger. History Creation Rahkshi Vorahk, like all Rahkshi, would have been created as a Kraata of Hunger was transformed in a pool of Energized Protodermis and if another Kraata of Hunger was placed in it. Mata Nui A Vorahk was known to have been created by Makuta Teridax while he was on Mata Nui along with a Guurahk, Turahk, Panrahk, Lerahk, and Kurahk. Teridax selected each of these Rahkshi as they opposed the principles of each of the Matoran villages. The Vorahk contrasted the Onu-Matoran principle of Prosperity. When Teridax learnt of the Quest for the Seventh Toa he realized that the Kanohi Avohkii had been located and was in the hands of his enemies. Teridax then selected the Guurahk, Lerahk, and Panrahk to track down the Mask and kill the herald. However, despite the three Rahkshi destroying Ta-Koro, Teridax learnt that the Avohkii was remained a threat to him. Strengthening the search, he dispatched the Turahk, Kurahk, and Vorahk to Onu-Koro. Reign of Teridax In more recent times, an army of Rahkshi were killed during the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. It is likely that a number of Rahkshi Vorahk were killed in such events. The Order also managed to destroy most of the Energized Protodermis sources in the Matoran Universe, stopping any more Rahkshi from being created. After Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, he was presumably able to access another source of Energized Protdermis and created entire armies of Rahkshi - with Rahkshi of Heat Vision being the most common. He dispatched armies to Artakha, Zakaz, Odina, and allowed a Skakdi Warlord named Nektann to lead an army to Metru-Nui. The Rahkshi were able to invade all of these locations except for Metru-Nui - due to the Toa Mahri fortifying the island prior to Teridax's Awakening. As the Matoran Universe landed on Bara Magna, Teridax issued an order for his armies to be mobilized and moved to the Southern Island Chain, where the armies of Rahkshi and Skakdi were able to emerge onto Bara Magna and attack the inhabitants when Gresh accidentally opened the trap door. The Skakdi and Rahkshi declared war on the Glatorian and a battle broke out. However, Toa Tahu later managed to unite the Golden Armor and incinerate the Kraata in the Rahkshi, causing their armies to crumble to the desert floor. This left the Teridax vulnerable and, led to his death as he was crushed during the reformation of Spherus Magna. The remaining Rahkshi, that were not killed by Tahu's used of the Golden Armor, then scattered and fled into Spherus Magna. Set Information *The Rahkshi Vorahk was released in the summer of 2003 as one of the six Rahkshi sets. *This set contained 45 pieces, which included a dark gray metallic/gray Kraata piece. However, if the set was bought in a WalMart - during a limited time - it would include a purple Shadow Kraata. *The Rahkshi would later be combined with the Panrahk and Guurahk to create the Rahkshi Kaita Vo. Category:Rahkshi Category:2003 Category:2003 Sets